Ana Shadowsinger
Ana Shadowsinger is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has currently only been in two games and probably won't be entered in any other. These games would be both of Cloveismywife's, the first one being "The 201st Hunger Games" and the second one being "The Vengeance Games" which she revived for after placing 5th in the 201st games. She won The Vengeance Games. Information Name: Ana Shadowsinger Districts: 3, 8, 6 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Ana is muted. She is used to being bullied that why she is kinda rough to herself always demanding the best from herself. She is quite a loner not on purpose but because no one wants to be friends with the muted girl. She is pretty intelligent but because of the fact that she can't speak people don't notice. They all think she's slow and stupid, just because they're so used to the lack of communciation coming from her. She is a person who does good alone and keep trying to tell herself that she doesen't need friends. If anyone where to try to communicate with her they would discover that she really friendly but she never learned sign language cause that would too expencive for the family to pay for. She always wished she had friends, but that thought became more and more a distant dream to her. Now she tries to tell herself that's it's alright. That she does not need them. The only way she can communicate is writing her throught in a little notbook she always have with her. Backstory: Ana was born muted and have been it her whole life. As a child, she would live a rather solituded life. Her parents kept her away from the other children, and took care of her in home instead, before she was old enough for school. Ana never understood why. But soon, she learned. Because ever since she started in school live has been pretty rough. She is a group bullies favorite victims cause she can't call for help. It was a like a slap in the face getting hit by reality. That not all people were like her parents. That some people wouldn't accept her only because she lacked the ability to speak. They often lock her down in a cellar or sometimes even beat her up. Because of this, Ana became a rather closed off girl. She locked herself in this state of mind... that she didn't need other people. That she could survive without friends. It wasn't that the other children were mean to her. They were just used to not being able to communicate with her, and so they ignored her. She became like air to them. Just there, unnoticed. Her life wasn't that bad though. Why? Because of her parents. She didn't have any siblings, but they supported her through her life. However, one day, she walked home from school, her mother was no where to be found. Her father was often gone, he was a painter and would go out to hunt for inspiration. But her mother would always be there to welcome her after school. They had enough money for her mother to not work. But that day she weren't there. She had dissappeared, and she did not return. Ana has always wanted to find her but have run low of clues and has no idea what to do. Now, all she got left is her father. She lives in tiny house with her him. He is painter -as mentioned before- and was ones really popular in Capitol but ever since her mother disappeared he haven't touched a pensil. Somehow, he couldn't find inspiration. They moved into a smal house as they slowly lost money. Ana's father did try to paint but could never make himself paint anything other than black space, that couldn't sell. They barely didn't starve cause they sold the picture her father tended to keep. Height: 5'4 Appearance: Ana isn't your perfect definition of beaty, she's not like a supermodel. However, she is quite pretty. Her hair is black as the midnight and reaches a little under her shoulders. Her eyes are very dark blue. She has a few muscels but it's nothing special. She's neither strong or weak. Her body is slim, but she's not thin, as she has had enough to eat. Weapon: Ana uses a bow and arrow. She has been praticing with it ever since she was 10 years old. Why? Because mainly of boredom and fear for the games. She didn't have any friends and had to entertain herself. And her fear from the games told her it would be a good idea to pratice some weaponry. After trying a lot of different weapons that she could get her hands on, she realized she was best with a bow and arrow. She had this special talent with it, that she had with no other weapon. A way about standing back, taking aim, focusing, just took her in, and it was hard for her to train with close combat weapons, as she was alone. She knew that if she was going into the hunger games, she would want to go in with that weapon. Strengths: Fast, climbing Weaknesses: Communecateting, close combat, hand-to-hand combat, also people have tendensy not to listen to her oppentions even when she writes them down Fears: Cause of the fact that she locked in a pitchblack cellar, total darkness that she can't see through will make her fell that she is being choked. Interview Angle: She will use most of time writing on an electronic board. The capitol audiecence is bored meanwhile and when a electronic voice finally reads her answer out loud the capitol have waited to long to care, plus it doesen't get very personal and that's what the capitol want to see Bloodbath Strategy: She is fast so she will rush in and get a bow and arrow then she get out of there Token: A little note book with an attached pen so that if she should end up in alliance she can communecate somehow. Games Information 201st Hunger Games Name of Game: 201st Hunger Games Author: Cloveismywife Place: 5th of 28th Training Score: 5 Odds: 19-1, 14-1, 10-1, 7-1, Allies: Elana Melody (D10F) Kills: Thomas Quince (D4M), Starburst Infinity (D1F), Parker Viola (D11M), Teff Levigne (D9M, Career recruit) Killed By: Sarina Lordi (D2F) Killed on day: 6 out of 6. Cause: Knife in Chest Games: Ana escaped the bloodbath with her ally, Elana Melody and a bow. She was almost killed by Thomas Quince but Elana reached to tackle him to the ground, and after that, Ana killed him. Next day, Ana and Elana carried out a plan on the careers, tricking them into eating poisionous berries, which killed Starburst Infinity. Later that day, Ana and Elana was found by Pip Pocket (CM) who killed Elana. Ana chased after him but sadly lost him. On the third day, Ana snuck up to a bigger alliance and lighted a decoy fire to attract the careers to that alliance. The careers fell for it, and so, Ana partly caused the death of Delta Sparrow (D6F), Tetra Gull (D4F), Daragon Luzuli (D5M), and Aelita Lyoko (D8F). Later that day Parker Viola spotted Ana, but there were no confrontation. Next morning, Ana woke up to find a knife in calf, thrown by Parker Viola, who was running away from her. She quickly notched an arrow and send it through his skull. By that point, Ana was the only loner in her games. Next day, there was a feast but Ana did not participate. On the last day, the gamemakers forced the tributes to meet up at the cornucopia, because of the lack of attendance at the feast. Ana hid in the supply stack, inside the cornucopia, from where she shot Teff Levigne. Because of this, her location was revealed to Sarina Lordi who tackled the supply stack. Ana got away from Sarina and climbed the cornucopia. Sarina sent two knives after Ana, one which missed, the other one hit her hand, which made her unable to use the bow. Sarina then sent a third knife which entered her chest. Anna's note: I was so sad when Ana died. I thought this was gonna be the first Cloveismywife games that I won. But I was too afraid of taking risk and made Ana hide which in the end caused her death. I wish I had been more risky, I wish I had that I had planned differently but I didn't and Ana died. I felt guilty and sad. Probably the tribute death that affected me most when it happened in all games ever (Maybe except from Lucas Sunsong's death in Jabberjay's games). The worst thing was that CIMW told me that he would have had Ana win, had she not hid. But this taught me to be more risky. So I guess it carried something good with it... The Vengeance Games Name of Game: 201st Hunger Games Author: Cloveismywife Place: 1st of 28th Training Score: 5 Odds: 19-1, 14-1, 10-1, 7-1, Allies: Leslie Adalyn (D10F), Rachel Deyson (D8F), Drachma Dornus (D9M), Camellia Cyrellia (D7F, Revived Tribute), Lizzie Tyle (D5F, Revived Tribute), Madeleine Levenhire (D10F, Revived Tribute), Luke Torres (CM), and Tres Magnetic (D3M). Kills: Parker Viola (D11M, Revived Tribute), Ridge Hillsong (D12M), McKenna Konity (D12M, Revived Tribute), Fabio Batone (CM, Revived Tribute), and Raden Harvestmoon (D3, Revived Tribute). Killed By: - Killed on day: - Cause: - Games: Ana escaped the bloodbath with her ally, Rachel Deyson. However, her other ally Leslie Adalyn was killed, as she tried to kill a career without Ana or Rachel. On Day 2, Ana kills Parker Viola by poisioning his water. It is mentioned that she felt really bad for killing him, as she had killed him once before. On day 3, Ana and Rachel set up a trap but no one came to it. On day 4, Ana and Rachel met up with Drachma to attack the alliance of Ridge Hillsong and Axl Lockheart (D6M). The attack made Ana shoot Ridge, killing him. Axl would then chase after Drachma who would run, making it seem like he was the one who killed Ridge, as Ana had hid. Rachel was then supposed to surprise attack Axl while he was busy chasing Drachma. However Rachel didn't manage to kill Axl in her sneak attack, she only cut off his leg. Axl got the chance to attack back at Rachel and so he did, sending his mace into her stomach, killing Rachel. Then Axl bled out. Therefor Ana was partly respondsible for Axl's death. Ana was very saddened by Rachel's death, being her best friend in the games, but it gave her more motivation to win the games. Ana stayed low on Day 5. On Day 6, Ana teams up with Lizzie Tyler and Camellia Cyrellia, to kill Mckenna Konity. Lizzie and Mckenna end up fighting, and Mckenna snaps Lizzie's neck. Then Ana kills Mckenna with an arrow. On Day 7, the final day, a lot of stuff happens. Ana, Camellia, Kelly and Luke were together in an alliance, but Kelly were planning to betray them and move to another alliance in the night of Day 5. Because of this, Camellia tried to kill her, but failed and was killed herself. Kelly made her escape that night and left Ana and Luke on their own. The next morning Ana and Luke met with Tres and Madeleine, who makes their way to the cornucopia. The final day of the games was a feast that was mandatory, so they had to attend. First, the four of them made an electricity trap, which kills Magnas Velocity, so Ana is partly respondsible for his death. Then, Madeleine and Luke got ready to run for the cornucopia, while Ana hid in a tree to cover them. As Luke and Madeleine ran to the cornucopia as the second alliance to run, Madeleine was killed but Luke escaped, and even managed to burn some of the supplies. Another alliance had spread out gunpowder around the cornucopia field in a circle and Ana used this for her advantage, firing a fire arrow at the gun-powder when Fabio Batone was running across it, grilling him alive. When Fabio is killed, Ana hears monkey-mutts approach and jumps down from her tree, running towards Tres who's hiding. Ana reaches Tres and wants to warn him about the mutts but because of her being mute, she can't. Tres is killed, but Ana escapes, making her way to the cornucopia middle, fleeing from the mutts. By that time, two "new tributes" were alive, who were ready to be crowned as victors. However there were still 3 revived tributes, Ana Shadowsinger, Maysilee Cresent and Raden Harvestmoon. They face each other, and Maysilee asks: "Who killed Fabio?" To which Ana responds by raising her hand. Both Ana and Maysilee notches arrows at each other, but both realizes that they do not wish to kill each other. They both fought their way to the end, while Raden just slipped under the radar. They both turn to Raden and both fire at him, killing him. Ana, Maysilee, Luke and Kelly join in for a group hug as the victors of The Vengeance Games. Aftermath Ana bought back all of her father's masterpieces and opened an art shop for him to sell the pieces he wanted to. He became a very famous artist. Ana also used her money to open a school for the mute to learn sign language. And she even raises enough money each year for one mute child to go to the Capitol and get their voice restored. Anna's note: Oh... My... God... The Vengeance Games. Probably the most intense games I have ever been in. The Claiming, the voting, the planning, everything! There's too much to even tell on here. But these games are the games I am most proud of winning. I actually felt like I made an effort here and I am so happy I won. This was Ana's last chance to become a victor. And I took it. I also had so much fun, planning with Vinny against Savanna and John, it was an awesome ride. I feel really bad Vinny didn't win though. Still, what I am most happy to say is that I participated in what might be the most intense "Planning games" on the wiki. Gallery Ana Reaping.png|Ana - At the Reaping Ana Arena.png|Ana - In the Arena Ana Victor.png|Ana - As a Victor Trivia * Her sirname is inspired by a philosofic book. It said that we were all singing our own melody but the creator figured that if Ana were to sing nobody would be able to hear it. She would sing in the shadows and with the shadows as her audience * Although they almost share names, Ana is not inspired by her creator. She's inspired by the book "Shadow Gate". Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors